


Predicament

by ccuddlefish



Category: Resident Evil/Biohazard
Genre: M/M, Makeouts, Shootouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 08:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3603846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ccuddlefish/pseuds/ccuddlefish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leon was actions, not thoughts, and thoughts were easy enough to toss away and leave behind along with a crumpled journal page, a ripped manila folder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Predicament

**Author's Note:**

> i've been wanting to write this forever and i just now got around to it. this pairing needs more love to be honest...
> 
> anyway, enjoy!
> 
> edit: omg thanks for all the nice comments i've been getting!!!

It wasn't as if he hadn't thought about it. Thoughts that flitted around his brain at inopportune moments, only to be crushed underfoot or smothered in gunpowder or carried away on a cloud of smoke and a mist of blood. Leon was actions, not thoughts, and they were easy enough to toss away and leave behind with a crumpled journal page, a ripped manila folder. 

Actions, not thoughts were what greeted him that night, in the hazy light of the torches and guttering candles, as the world around him became entirely seething flesh, bloodied hands and bloodied cheeks and bloody streaks on the barrel of a gun. His whole body was so swallowed up in the action, in the kick of the gun in his hand, that when it was over and the seething mass had retreated and the chirping of the crickets resumed, he could still see outlines of bodies, a flash of an arm in movement here, a loud footstep there.

"Slow down, there." Chimed a voice, and only when it spoke did he realize how welcome it was. He had to have been pacing, for he could hear his own quick footsteps, despite the fact that no tugging of his muscles or jolts of impact to the hardwood floor were to be found. A hand gripped his shoulder. Thoughts, not action, came on the heels of the soft warmth leaking through his shirt, stark in the chill air of the unheated cabin. Thoughts that he had tried to leave buried. Not bad thoughts, just a bad time for them. But time was at a standstill here, or something. Maybe it was the sickly sweet smell of the candles or the blood or the rotting wood. Maybe it was the hand on his shoulder, long, thin fingers rubbing small circles, creeping to his collarbone now.

Did it matter? He spun to face Luis. His whole head throbbed with the action, sore muscles begging for rest. Someone was speaking. It was Leon, the words slipping out of his mouth of their own volition. 

"Some fight, yeah?" He shrugged the hand off his shoulder and cracked his neck, an action that made him feel relieved at the absence of the hand, if only for a second before the need clawing at his stomach returned.

"Tell me about it." Luis rolled his eyes and slouched against the table, blowing a clump of hair out of his eye. And there were those pesky thoughts again, riding the waves of the battle high, like how the pale eyes across from him glittered in the faint light or how a day of stubble clung to a firm jawline, or how that mouth-

He was staring. He had to have been. His eyes flickered away, throat going dry, a cough slithering up his airway. 

"Is everything alright?" Those brows were crinkling, gathering over the eyes that almost glowed, even in the dim light. He backed up until his shoulders hit the wall, his head a jumble. He was no good at thoughts, but they kept coming, especially when Luis moved closer, head tilting to let a lock of hair slide across his cheek, concern filling his face, those lips pursing-

"You're not okay." It wasn't a question, but Leon answered anyway.

"I'm fine." Gruff. No-nonsense. A gust of breath brushed his cheek in what was presumably a sigh, but Leon refused to avert his eyes from where they were staring at a spot in the wall. The wood had splintered completely and the outside leaked in, made evident by the loudness of the crickets and the smell of rain-drenched grass permeating the air.

"You're not fine, cariño." That last word was unfamiliar, but the sound, the inflection, was too familiar for comfort. Leon felt the impact of the word, but most of his head was taken up by thoughts, thoughts, thoughts, not unwelcome in principle but awful in timing. He sat, stunned, like a deer in headlights as Luis lifted a hand and bit his lip, fussing over something, a spot of blood maybe, on Leon's cheek. His nerves were so tightly wound, Leon nearly jumped with surprise when Luis spoke.

"Anything broken?" He spoke mildly, like one might to a spooked animal, eyes floating over to Leon's face casually. The look in his eyes, however, was anything but casual. It made his stomach knot and heat rise to his cheeks, almost making him wonder if, maybe...

"Nah." Sullenly, remembering his earlier convictions, he looked away from the gaze burning a hole in his cheek, looking for something, anything to stem the flow of the thoughts. You didn't just come on to people, not people you'd only known a few hours, not while you were desperately fighting for your life and anothers. You definitely did not come on to a self-proclaimed "ladies' man" who assuredly didn't like you back. Leon wanted to crawl out of his skin. This wasn't helping anyone. Thinking wasn't helping anyone.

"Look at me." The same mild voice floated past his ear. He tilted his chin up, eyes hovering somewhere off into the middle distance, afraid to look into Luis' eyes for some reason he was still unclear on. Eventually, the hand on his chin came, fingers locking tightly and pulling him into position. He was left looking directly into washed-out citrine eyes, his mouth suddenly desert-dry again. 

It wasn't like anything he had ever done before, when he balled a fist around Luis' collar, abandoning thoughts and  
chasing a maybe that had floated around their heads for a long while. Their lips met once, softly, hesitantly. For a few seconds there was nothing to be heard but heavy breathing, and Leon was so sure that he'd screwed it up, was left paralyzed at the thought with his hand still digging into the blood-spattered fabric of the collar, but soon enough Luis' hand left his chin and wound itself into his hair, and Leon breathed again. They stood like that for a moment, and eyes glittered brightly in the glare of nearly dead candles. Leon dipped his head down slightly and they locked lips again, not so gentle this time. 

Everything smelled hot and damp and coppery, unmistakeably like blood. There was blood in his hair and blood on Luis' mouth where he was biting and he could feel blood beginning to ooze thickly out of a half healed gash in his side when his heartrate sped up. Luis made the cutest little huffing noise when he slammed Leon up against the wall, a knee fitting itself up between his legs and pressing, hard enough to make heat stir in his abdomen, lazily winding its way down. The lip lock broke in favor of quick, imprecise kisses with barely any time to breathe in between. The long, slim hands started to make their way from his head across his chest, down and around, warm fingers settling in the hollow of his back. The thigh currently rubbing up against him twitched, and Leon grabbed a handful of brown hair and tugged, pressing him closer than he had previously thought possible. They were a tangle of blood spattered limbs at this point, an aggressive amalgamation of blood and tiny bits of gore and the need that was eating Leon's insides. 

Leon was vaguely aware that he was sliding down the wall, but he supposed he could be forgiven for any oversights in what exactly was happening. His hand was still clutched in Luis' hair, he realized when they pulled apart and he found that the lips were on his ear now, and the other man's hands had found their way under his shirt like hot brands on his surprisingly chill skin. Now Luis was on his knees and Leon was draped over him, legs curling into place around his hips, feeling the warmth that radiated off the man like a furnace. Luis' head was still hovering by his neck, and Leon absently wondered why- until teeth sank into his shoulder. 

He was pretty sure his eyes rolled back into his head when he moaned, a shudder coursing through his body, causing his hands to tighten into a fist in Luis' hair. A huff of breath was the reply, and even though his face was hidden Leon was sure his lips were curled into a smirk. Before he could properly be pissed off, tiny red bite marks were making a trail up his neck to his earlobe, and Luis' hand was reaching down to cup- Oh. That was embarassing. He was sure he heard a chuckle right before their lips crushed together again. Bastard. His hands flew up of their own accord, untucking the other man's shirt and sliding his hands up, feeling past the bumpy plane of the vertebrae to the flat, taut skin on his shoulderblades. 

He dug his nails deep into Luis' back, grinning through the kiss when that elicited a gasp and something hard pressing up against his thigh. His whole world was hot and damp, the faint taste of blood still lingering in his mouth. It was there, on the heels of the battle high, in a tiny splintered cabin in the middle of fucking nowhere, that he felt realer than ever, muscles straining with tension, his spine curving pleasantly. For a moment he wanted to stay like this forever.

He was almost dissapointed when a surprisingly apologetic line of kisses tickled his neck and injured shoulder, but instead he relaxed into the floor, eyes half lidding at the soft sensation of lips on his stinging skin. It was an odd juxtaposition with the events of a few seconds ago, but suddenly he was too invested in the relief it brought to ponder it too hard.

Only a few more kisses were swapped before they slid apart, grinning. Neither of them was sure exactly why, but it felt right. Luis' head dipped down a final time, hot breath rushing past Leon's ear as he spoke. 

"I've got some business to get to. We still have to take care of your, ah-" His hand tapped lightly over the tiny purple spot where the needle had entered Leon, and he sighed. 

"Your... Problem?" 

"Mild inconvenience." Leon scoffed jokingly, puffing out his chest.

"Your mild inconvenience, then." He righted himself, fussing with his shirt for a few seconds before leaning back down. He tucked a lock of hair behind his ear before he spoke.

"I believe the expression is... raincheck?" Leon rolled his eyes as he sat up and they pressed together for one long, hard second. 

"Yeah, yeah. Get out of here and fix me." Luis laughed and brushed Leon's hair out of his eyes, letting his hand linger as he stood, then resolutely spun on his heel and left, making the half-rotten boards creak unpleasantly beneath him. Leon closed the door after the fleeting image of a white shirt in the cloudy darkness and began the climb upstairs to fetch Ashley. They weren't out of the woods yet, but he was starting to feel like he might have something to look forward to once it was all over.


End file.
